Casey's Secret
by Beccy98
Summary: After Derek leave, Casey is torn, and a couple years later, the meet up in a grocery store, and does Casey have a secret to tell Derek?  She has a BIG secret to tell him.


Hey everyone, I had this idea, and I didn't know what to write it for, and my cousin was writing a Life with Derek story, so I decided to write on too.

It's also my 1st Life with Derek story, so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Casey

"Derek! You ate all of the mashed Potatoes!" I yelled. Every night he ate all of something and never saved any for any-one else. Ever sense mom married George; we never got to eat our share of the food.

"Well, okay, excuse me for eating 'all of it' when you had 2 plate full servings. Because yes, sure, I'M sorry." He was starting to use his sarcastic voice. I put my mad face on, and he smirked satisfied.

Derek stood up, put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to his room.

The rest of dinner was silent. Soon, Marty went over to watch her favorite show, Lizzy and George went outside to play soccer, and Edwin was on his way over from his friend's house. Nora went to wash the dishes, so I went upstairs where I sat in my room.

After a while, I went and knocked on Derek's door. After a couple seconds, he finally said, "Who is it?"

"Casey" I said.

"Oh… go away."

"But I need to talk to you about something."

"In that case, go away."

I just kept knocking on the door, and the door swung open and I knocked on his head. I covered my mouth and said, "Sorry?"

He faked smiled and said, "Come in" annoyed.

I pushed some clothes off of his bed and sat down. He sat down next to me on a couple shirts. I started to talk. I said, "You know, the way you acted at dinner was pretty rude, you at MOST of the mashed potatoes… but that's not the point, can't you care about your siblings for once, you are such a jerk! Did you know—" I was cut off by his lips pressing to mine.

His hands were wrapped around me and I put my hands on his shoulders. It felt like 1,000 fire-works, the beating of a heart, the soft laugh of a baby, and a knock on the door. That's what made us pull apart from each other.

Derek walked over and opened the door. It was Edwin, he jumped back when he saw me, and he asked, "What is she doing here?" Derek started to talk to him, but I walked out and down to my room.

I lied on my bed thinking about the kiss that Derek gave me. I sat there all night until Nora finally came in and said, "Time for bed Case."

I looked at the clock that read 10:03 pm. I stayed sitting here all night. I got ready and lied in my bed. But, I couldn't go to sleep, I could only think about Derek and me. Was our relationship more than JUST a brother sister relationship?

Sooner or later I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning by the door opening and Marty jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Marty staring at me. She said, "Casey, get up and play with me!"

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, hoping she would leave.

"Lizzy's watching TV, went to his friends house, and George and Nora are talking to Derek in the kitchen."

"Okay, go downstairs, and I'll meet you down there." She quickly fled from my room.

I got up and went downstairs. The kitchen doors were closed. I went over and leaned my head against it.

First George talked, "Okay, Derek, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"Well" I heard "As you know, I 'm graduating next week" I forgot we were graduating. "So, I thought that now that I was graduating, I should take on the rest of my life, buy my own house, which I actually already picked out; get my own car, get married, you know, everything like that." He said, and then it was a long silence for a while.

"Well" Nora said, "If that's what makes you happy, we will support you decision."

"Yes" George said. And then I heard them start walking around. I quickly ran back upstairs and sat on my bed.

After a while I got up and walked to Derek's room. I knocked on the door, and this time he answered on the first knock.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said back, "So I hear you're leaving."

"Well, yea, but first I have to go and buy a car to get out of here, and buy the house, finish packing" I looked into his room that was half staked with boxes, "and move into my house, and then I still have to buy furniture."

"Well, I can certainly help with that… if you want me to."

"Of course I do."

There was a long silence. After a while, he finally said, "Well, I've got to go buy a new car."

"Okay, but at least let me finish packing for you."

"Oh, well, okay."

I spent the rest of the day packing his clothes. After a while he came back with a rusty old truck. George and him sat outside for a while talking about the truck. Then we packed all of his suitcases into his truck and he left.

By then it was a little after ten. Lizzy and Edwin already went to bed, and Nora was reading a book to Marty in her room.

George went up to his room and I went up to mine. I lied in the dark but couldn't go to sleep. I listened as the thunder and lightning went on for hours.

After a while, Derek leaving was driving me crazy.

I ran downstairs and out the door into the pouring down rain; I ran a couple blocks towards Derek's house, and lights went on as I ran by.

After a couple blocks I tripped in the mud and fell. All I could do was start crying, and I wasn't even going to try to get up and keep going.

As I cried, I laid my head in the mud and just sat there. 


End file.
